


Only One You Need

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Concert, F/F, Fluff, Momo is mentioned, and only soft around nayeon, blackpink concert, dahyun is a badass with a motorbike, dahyun is whipped, jeonghyo is only there if you squint sorry, mitzu is mentioned, nayeon is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: dahyun is the “badass” gf of soft nayeon.nayeon often goes to concerts dahyun has no interest for but she always goes with her to make her happy.dahyun is only soft around nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Only One You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the pictures of 7/9 of twice going to a jyp concert and Dayeon sat together !!!! Dahyun was wearing a leather jacket while nayeon looked so soft !!!! got me inspired. idk if this is any good but its dayeon !!!!

Dahyun had just parked her bike at the parking by the dorms and was on her way to her girlfriend’s dorm. She was picking her up so they could go to this concert Nayeon had been excited to go to. Nayeon had impulsively bought two tickets the second they were on sale, and only needed to give Dahyun her pouty look to make her join her.

Dahyun wasn’t too sure what artist it was they were watching, but she was fairly certain it was Blackpink this time. It wasn’t like Dahyun hated the music, but it wasn’t her taste. Though, she knew just how much Nayeon loved them and how happy she got when seeing them live, so she’d get through the loudness of one of their concerts for Nayeon to smile. It was worth the headache she knew she’d get after.

So here she was now, knocking on her girlfriend's dorm, waiting for her to open. She didn’t have to wait long until Nayeon’s roommate, Jihyo, opened the door for her.

“I’m pretty sure she’s ready soon, she’s just in the bathroom right now.” It looked like Jihyo was on her way out, as she was holding her jacket in her hands, “I’m going over to Jeong’s dorm and I’ll probably stay over so you’ll have the dorm to yourselves when you get back.” Jihyo let Dahyun in and then left right after.

Jihyo had never been one of the people that got intimidated by Dahyun and had made sure Dahyun knew she’d have to deal with her the second she hurt Nayeon. Having been one of Nayeon’s closest friends, with Jeongyeon, since they were in kindergarten, Jihyo could get protective over Nayeon. Dahyun could understand why; Nayeon was one of the softest and purest people Dahyun had met and was way too kind for her own good. It was one of the many things Dahyun loved her for.

She went over to Nayeon’s bed and sat down. Taking out her phone she sent a text to the group chat she has with Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Dahyun had been close with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu for a while; they had befriended each other after discovering they all shared a love for motorcycles. Mina was a later addition to their little group. Tzuyu had brought her in after the two of them hit it off and started dating, they found Mina to be a great fit as she also shared their love for motorcycles, she also owned a shop in which she’d let all 3 of them work.

After she hit send, she could hear the bathroom door open, and Nayeon comes out. She was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a sweater and some black jeans.

“Hey,” Dahyun held out her hands, and Nayeon took it as a sign to sit down on her lap, “you look cute.”

Nayeon blushed and hid her face in Dahyun’s neck, still not being able to receive compliments from Dahyun without getting embarrassed. “Thank you.” She replied softly.

Dahyun let out a little laugh. “You ready to go?”

She could feel Nayeon nodding in her neck, and then she slowly got up, making Dahyun whine at the loss of contact. Nayeon giggled and took Dahyun’s hand, dragging her up from the bed. “I don’t know why people are so scared of you, you’re just a big softie.” Nayeon pulled a whining Dahyun with her out the door, with her helmet in the other, and down to her motorcycle.

Dahyun had gotten Nayeon her own helmet almost as soon as they started dating, so she could bring her on rides. It was to show her that she wasn’t just someone she was playing but actually saw something with her.

Getting on her bike, Dahyun waited for Nayeon to get on behind her. She didn’t start the motor until she felt Nayeon’s hold around her waist, and then they were off.

  
—-

  
The people around Dahyun were excited, it was hard for her to miss, everyone including her girlfriend, Nayeon. Nayeon was holding her hand, and couldn’t keep her foot still. “Are they ever going to come on stage?” Dahyun was getting tired of waiting, felt like she’s sat here for an hour now.

Nayeon turned to her with a big smile, “any minute now.” Dahyun gave a big sigh and leaned back into her seat. She felt Nayeon rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb, something she did to calm Dahyun.

"You know you didn’t need to come, right? I could’ve gotten Jeong or Momo to join me.” Nayeon’s voice was filled with worry, and Dahyun couldn’t help but chuckle a little, knowing her girlfriend didn’t like being a bother.

“I know, but I wanted to be here with you, I know how happy it makes you.” Her answer made Nayeon smile, “I’m only this happy when you’re here with me.” Nayeon said.

It didn’t take much longer for the Blackpink girls to hit the stage. Dahyun leaned back in her seat as Nayeon jumped up screaming with the other fans around her. Dahyun had never gotten this, being so excited to a point of screaming at girls that don’t even know you, but seeing Nayeon as happy as she was now made her almost crack a smile. 

  
—

  
They were a little way into the concert now and Nayeon was yet to have sat down for even a second. The girls left the stage to get changed so Dahyun took this moment to take Nayeon into her lap.

“I think you need a little break, babe,” Dahyun said in her ear, hopefully being heard over the, still screaming, fans, “you’ll pass out if you continue any longer.”

Nayeon slightly turned in her lap, so she could see Dahyun better. Her smile was so big; Dahyun couldn’t help cracking a smile and just end up staring at her.

“It’s fine, nothing I haven’t done before,” Nayeon said with a little giggle, one of Dahyun’s favorite sounds.

“What?” Nayeon said, noticing Dahyun just staring at her with a smile on her face.

“Hmm? Nothing, just love seeing you like this.”

Nayeon’s smile got impossibly bigger as she pressed a quick kiss to Dahyun’s lips. She was about to say something when Blackpink entered the stage again, making Nayeon jump up to scream again. Dahyun just ended up staring at Nayeon with a soft smile for the rest of the concert. 

(Maybe you could see Dahyun singing along to the words and dancing some of the choreos, after all the times she watched Blackpink videos with Nayeon. asking Dahyun though, you’d risk getting her mad as she tells you you’re wrong.)

—

  
The concert had just ended; Nayeon and Dahyun were standing up getting ready to leave. “The lines for merch are so long,” Nayeon had a pout on her face as she said it, “I’m too tired to stand in line so we should just leave.”

“You can just go sit down on that bench for a second, to rest, I need to run to the bathroom real quick,” Dahyun said, kissing Nayeon on the cheek as she went to the bathroom.

Nayeon sat down and closed her eyes for a second, just sitting there thinking about the concert moments while waiting for Dahyun.

She’d been waiting for some time before Dahyun finally returned, Nayeon just assumed the line to the bathroom also was long.

“That took very long, was there a line?” 

Dahyun nodded, sitting down beside Nayeon and placing something in Nayeon’s lap. “As you said, the merch line was long, so it took a little longer.”

Nayeon let out a gasp; looking at the t-shirt Dahyun had placed in her lap, “Dahyun-ah!” Nayeon exclaimed as she jumped up, pulling Dahyun up as well to hug her. Breaking away from the hug, Dahyun could see Nayeon getting tears in her eyes.

“Babe, it was nothing,” Dahyun said as she softly wiped the tears that had fallen down Nayeon’s face, “I know how much you wanted one, despite saying you’re ok without it.”

Grabbing Nayeon’s hand, Dahyun softly tugged her along, “now come on, you need rest, so we’re going back to your dorm now.”

They got to Dahyun’s bike and Dahyun was about to put on her helmet when she noticed Nayeon’s little shiver. Taking off her leather jacket, she held it out for Nayeon to take. She saw Nayeon about to protest so she quickly spoke, “it’s fine, I’m wearing a thick hoodie, now put this on before you get sick.”

Nayeon muttered a soft thank you as she put on the jacket and helmet, getting on the bike behind Dahyun.

—

  
When they finally got back to the dorm Nayeon was exhausted, carefully taking off the jacket and hanging it up she went straight to bed and threw herself face down.

“You can’t just fall asleep like that, baby.” Dahyun said with a laugh, “come on, let me help you.” Dahyun pulled Nayeon up again, dragging her to the bathroom and sitting her down on the toilet, before starting to remove her makeup. Nayeon, practically half asleep, just sat there waiting to get to bed.

Finally getting off all Nayeon’s makeup, Dahyun stood there watching Nayeon almost falling asleep sitting up. She could help but softly smile at her. 

“What are you looking at?” Nayeon said tiredly.

“Nothing, I just love you.”

Nayeon’s started smiling, the smile she got when she was at her happiest, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to @/girlslikedahyun on twitter for helping me get out of the writers block i got in,,,, also for giving me the ideas for the last part of the plot !!!! u a real one gem !!!
> 
> I kinda want to make this just a book full of one-shots in this specific au,,, if you're interested please give a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: nahyuniverse


End file.
